


Three Nights

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Jim kirk x reader, Reader-Insert, Star Trek Imagine, Star Trek fanfiction, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: “Does it have to be a nurse?” You questioned, your voice hopeful.Leonard tilted his head in consideration. “No, just as long as the person has a medical tricorder on them for the uplink. But good luck finding someone to spend their rest time-”“I’ll do it.” Jim interrupted as he stepped around the bed,  “I can do it. I mean… How hard can it be?”





	Three Nights

**Three Nights**

“You know If you don’t drink that they’re going to be offended right?”

You suppressed jumping from your skin as you turned to face the smug smile of Jim Kirk, his eyes glistening with amusement as he glanced between you and the cup clutched tightly between your hands.

The day had started like any other, the Enterprise had been summoned to the Orion homeworld for a meeting with the Ambassador and as usual they had thrown a huge banquet to celebrate the presence of one of the finest captains the fleet has to offer.

The hall you stood in was magnificent to say the least, large cloth banners of various colours hung down from the high ceiling; their ends fluttering in the light breeze which slowly gusted through the room. The sides of the hall were lined with grand windows, the pristine glass flaring to life with the deep crimson colours of the setting sun.

To think that you almost spent the day maintaining phaser rifles on the Enterprise.

‘Cupcake’ as he was often referred to, was the one who was supposed to be present. However after having an allergic reaction to some Vulcan soup earlier the same morning, he had been admitted to Sickbay for the foreseeable future. However, before submitting to the mass of hyposprays M’Benga had prescribed, Hendorff had left you; the second highest ranking security officer, in charge.

So when Captain Kirk assembled his away team to beam down, you had albeit reluctantly showed your face in the transporter room. Admittedly at first you were against the thought of beaming down to an alien planet with the disaster magnet which is the James Tiberius Kirk, however as the evening progressed without a hitch you slowly found yourself relaxing into your skin.

“Cat got your tongue?” Jim repeated, drawing you from your reverie.

Glancing between your current revolting beverage and the Captain once more, you rolled your eyes in protest.

You and Jim Kirk weren’t exactly best of friends, but that was because you hardly ever saw the man. During the brief passes you had with Jim in the winding corridors of the Enterprise, the majority of the moments were spent exchanging quirks and witty banter before continuing with your day.

“I’m serious, Lieutenant!” Kirk exclaimed as his hands snuck around your shoulder; squeezing them as a sign of reassurance. “Orion’s are known to find it disrespectful when their guests don’t like what’s given to them.”

You suppressed a raspberry as you pulled his arms away from your shoulder, “And how would you know that?”

“Dated one back at the academy.” Jim answered nonchalantly, “That doesn't matter anyway- what does matter if the fact you’re still holding a glass full of that delightful purple sludge.”

Your eyes slowly drifted away from the captain and back across the room. The banquet hall was fairly full, the majority of the bodies which filled it however were that of Orion delegates as they chowed down on the food out to offer. But much true to the Captain’s word in the corner of the room the remainder of the away team stood nervously, their faces seemed to be grimacing minutely as they drunk the same beverage which was in your hand; all in order to please the delegates around them.

Shaking your head you turned back to Jim Kirk once more, a sense of dread biting away at your core as you held the foul smelling beverage as far away as possible. “How comes you didn't get any again?”

“Because (Y/N), I am the captain and I don’t have a stick up my ass.”

“Ok, so two things were wrong with your statement there.” You corrected matter of factly, your hip jutting out to the side as you leant on it. “Number one, I am not that much of a hard ass. Two, that shouldn’t excuse you! I'm the one who hasn’t had the booster vaccinations yet!”

“Captain, Lieutenant, Is everything ok here?”

Your eyes snapped away from the stare down you were current engaged with your Captain, instead falling upon the ambassador who had arranged the evening’s festivities. His dark green skin shimmered in the low light of the room, while his hazel eyes melted into your own. Either side of him stood two female Orion’s, their eyes watching you carefully as they slowly massaged the ambassadors arms.

“Of course Ambassador Calieria” Kirk enthused, his eyes hesitating for a moment on the two beautiful women beside the ambassador before snapping back to yourself. “Infact Lieutenant (Y/L/N) was just telling me how much she has enjoyed this evening and your hospitality.”

The ambassador grimaced slightly as one of the women leaned upwards, her mouth close to his ear as she whispered for only him to hear. Nodding in agreement, the ambassador took a step backwards. “I find that hard to believe seeing as the Lieutenant has barely touched her drink all evening.”

Feeling all eyes fall to you, your cheeks burned a deep red. Glancing between the ambassador and Jim’s devilish grin, you shook your head in protest. “Oh- No, I have this is actually my second.” You lied. “I have been savouring it! Just taking my time.”

However, your lies seemingly failed to impress as the two women either side of the ambassador, you blinked in surprise as they seemingly sneered at the remark. Shaking his head in disappointment ambassador Calieria began to back away from yourself and the Captain.

Not wanting to be the sole reason for a break down in Federation and Orion relationships, you spared yourself a brief moment, taking a deep breath as you slowly lifted the purple sludge to your lips. The aroma the concoction released was acidic, and already had the effect of making you gag.

With one last hesitant glance across to Kirk, you opened your mouth wide throwing the cup high. Slowly the purple ooze slipped into your mouth and down your throat, your mind focusing on nothing but swallowing the grizzly texture down.

Placing the empty cup down on a nearby table, you slowly ran your tongue over your teeth; pulling free the rogue pieces of grizzly fat and cartilage from the small nooks in your mouth. Hiding the disgust away from your features, your eyes slowly rose to meet that of the ambassadors.

“Mmm.” You managed to mumble without triggering your gag reflex.

Although disgusting, your struggle appeared to have worked as the ambassador’s mood seemed to switch instantly, a small smile creeping onto his features as he turned his attention back to Jim.

Leaning forwards, the elderly Orion male held his hand outwards clasping Kirk’s in a human sign of thanks.

“It was our pleasure to host you Captain Kirk, we hope that you can see that the corruption of some of the other Orion Delegates has not spread to our Capital. In fact we are in the process of combating the slave traders who deal within the black market ourselves.”

Jim shook the Orion’s hand in response, “The Federation will be pleased to hear so.-”

Glancing across his shoulder, Kirk’s gaze fell to yours; a glisten to his eyes as he seemingly fought to control the smart ass grin which threatened to grace his features at the sight of your discomfort. “-now if you would excuse me we should take our leave.”

“As you wish.” Calieria backed off slowly, the women beside him releasing his arms as they allowed him to return to the festivities. Smiling, they then reached outwards taking Kirk’s hands and leaving a soft kiss on its surface. Pausing, one of the women sent a harsh glare in your direction, before turning on her heel and pulling her friend back off after the Ambassador.

Watching their retreating figures with relief, you allowed a pent up sigh to pass your lips.

Clapping his palms together, Kirk also snapped out of his dream like state as he began to head across the room towards the remainder of the away team. Spinning on your heel, you allowed Jim to walk ahead a few steps before following behind the Captain back to the rendezvous point.

Despite your attempts to ignore it, the inside of your throat continued to burn with the sensation and lingering tastes of the purple sludge. The taste causing a wave of nausea to wash over your being, reaching for the small bag you carried you frantically searched the inside for any form of food or drink which would disguise the foul sensations.

Noticing you fall behind, Kirk slowed his walk so that he fell to your side once more; his elbow jutting outwards as he nudged you once. “How was it then?”

Closing the bag your frowned grumpily, of course, the ensign’s hadn’t packed any rations due to the mission’s circumstances being more of a diplomatic nature; in their eyes there was not much chance of it going wayward. You made a mental note to inform them of the enigma which is their captain, before swinging the handle further around your shoulder.

“Please don’t ask me that.” You managed to bark, your eyes closing at the flashback to the moment you downed the whole drink.

“What?” Jim feigned innocence before a fit of laughter racked his body once again. “I mean you didn’t need to down the whole thing, but hell that was funny.”

“Captain, I am three seconds from throwing it back up so can we just-”

“Alright, Alright- God you’re almost as bad as Spock!” The captain regained his composure, his eyes darting across to you as he skipped ahead to meet the rest of the away team. “And you wonder why I say you have a stick up your-!”

“Doctor McCoy is going to kill me.” You groaned in defeat.

Of course the day in which Hendroff would be signed off ill was the same day in which you had to have your quarterly booster vaccination. Usually Starfleet would issue all crew members with two vaccinations and be done with it, however as a member of the security detail who frequently visits alien planets, the regulations changed as did the doses.

Being one of the more senior members, you were among the last of the crew to have yours updated. It wasn’t as if you didn’t know it was coming, as a precaution, Doctor McCoy had sent a schedule out to the whole of the security detail with a list of names and the dates of which they were due to have their vaccinations. With the schedule, he also issued two rules which were to be adhered to no matter the circumstances:  
Number one: stay away from any foreign planets, that meant no away missions full stop.  
Number two: In no situation whatsoever was an officer to consume any foreign food which was not prepared aboard the Enterprise.

“Congratulations (Y/N) you broke both of those rules.” You grumbled to yourself as you fell into formation beside the Captain. Pausing for a moment, you watched as James Tiberius Kirk reached into his pocket, his hands encircling his communicator as he fiddled around with the settings.

Nausea continued to flood your senses causing you to stumble ever so slightly as a sensation of vertigo momentarily overcame you. Closing your eyes you regained your composure, your chin lifting upwards as you prepared for the transporter to lock onto your body.

“Enterprise seven to beam back up.” Jim commanded.

Within moments a series of white streaks began to encircle you, their force locking you in place as a white glow overcame your vision. The blinding light was only momentarily, as it slowly disintegrated away as you were reassembled in the transporter room aboard the Enterprise.

Stumbling backwards slightly, a sad smile found it’s way to your face as the cool wind which had been gently gracing your hair ceased completely, the low light of the evening being replaced by the harsh artificial white light of the transporter room. Although stressful, you were grateful for every away mission you were chosen for as it allowed you to enjoy the small things which you had taken for granted on Earth.

“I miss the wind already.” A small voice came from behind you, turning you locked eyes with a male tellarite science officer as they stepped off from the platform.

“I’m looking forward to feeling rain again.” You smiled warmly in response.

Receiving a strange glare at the comment, the tellarite raised their hand briefly in farewell before submerging themselves into the busy corridor outside the transporter room.

“Home sweet home.” Jim sighed, stepping aside the young captain allowed the other remaining members of the away team to disperse back to their departments. Giving them each a compliment and some form of praise before they left.

Stretching your arms over your head, you went to move past the captain and towards your own department when his arm suddenly encircled your elbow.

“Umm” You questioned, as Jim began pulled you along beside him towards the door to the transporter room.

“Come on, we need to head back to the bridge for a debrief.” He announced as if a matter of fact, his head tilting as he checked the way was clear before filing into one of the larger main corridors of the saucer section.

Frowning you yanked your arm free from his grip, your body arching as you narrowly missed walking into a half aware engineering officer. Muttering an apology, you skipped to catch up with the Captain; his eyes glancing to each officer which passed him in a brief moment of gratitude.

Coughing slightly for attention, you caught up with the Captain. “Sir, Doctor McCoy requested me for my vaccination hours ago. Am I really necessary for the debrief?”

“Yes” Kirk answered simply, “Usually it’s Cupcake who comes along, but seeing as he is out of action that job now falls to you.” Jim explained, his mouth twitching at the corner as he continued, “Plus, we all need to hear how well it went down.”

Feeling your eyebrows rise at the comment in exasperation, you sighed loudly. “Captain-”

Jim laughed to himself as he glanced briefly over his shoulder to you once more, an emotion which you couldn’t quite place flashing across the surface of his cerulean eyes. “Lieutenant, we need to hear it… no matter how hard the information is to swallow.”

“Jesus Christ.” You grumbled in defeat, the feeling of vertigo still causing you chaos each time you went to move your head too fast.

“I have enough material to keep this going for days!” Jim exclaimed ecstatically, however at your lack of response, the captain stopped short of the entrance to the bridge, his eyes locking on to your own as he watched you carefully.

“Oh- come on! Let your hair down, I'm only joking!” Jim commented.

Forcing a false smile to your face, Jim rolled his eyes before stepping forwards leading you both past the door and onto the bridge of the Enterprise.

“Keptin on ze bridge!” The rogue voice of ensign Chekov announced for all to hear.

Being present on the bridge of the Enterprise was not a luxury which was granted to all crew members, only those with express orders or permission were allowed to step foot on the main bridge. Shuffling forwards slowly, you allowed yourself a moment to take in your surroundings.

You had been aboard the bridge once before, however the moment had been so brief and during a crisis that you hadn’t much time to really take in its aesthetic beauty. Long white panels graced the walls, small screens rolled out information across them for the senior crew to read detailing every small snippet of information regarding the ship and its inhabitants. The piece de resistance however, was the large view screen which spread across the front; the glass seemingly glowing as the light from the stars beyond shimmered across its surface in contrast to the darkness which surrounded them. It was beautiful.

A beauty which would have been perfect if the architect hadn’t gone mad with the lighting. Frowning, you brought your hand upwards to the bridge of your nose; pinching it tightly as the brightness of the room began aggravating your oncoming headache.

Rising from the Captain's chair gracefully, Commander Spock strode across the room to meet Jim. His all to human eyes scanning across the Captain as if evaluating his welfare before falling onto your own. “Captain, Lieutenant (Y/L/N).”

“Mister Spock, kept her safe I hope.” Jim greeted as he patted his first officers shoulder in a friendly gesture, moving past the Vulcan the captain returned to the centre of the room his hands hovering over his chair as he turned to look back to Spock.

Following the captain across the bridge, Spock clasped his hands behind his back. “Indeed Captain, in fact the ship is in a more efficient state than prior to your departure.”

You smirked to yourself at the comment as you moved forwards so that you were standing beside Lieutenant Uhura’s station. Glancing briefly upwards in your direction, Nyota smiled warmly before returning to the screen before her.

“Ouch.” Jim mumbled.

Spock froze as he tilted his head in a calculated manner, his eyes glazed over as he seemingly reconsidered his use of words. Snapping out of his focused state, the commander opened his mouth before closing it slowly.

“I did not mean to cause-”

Jim raised his hands halting Spock’s apology, a small grin gracing his features. “I know- I know Spock! Right anyway, where were we?”

As the captain began to log the events which took place on the planet, your whole world began to spin erratically causing you to clutch tightly onto the side of Lieutenant Uhura’s console. Blinking slowly you struggled to keep your vision clear and focused, the edges darkening and threatening to swallow you whole. The words which slipped from Kirk’s mouth became slurred as they echoed around the bridge to the point they were almost undecipherable.

Around you the crew seemed to continue on their usual business, unaware of the sheen of sweat which had suddenly broken out across your pale skin. You were moments from turning and leaving when the sensation of a hand; much colder in temperature than your own, encircled your wrist. Snapping your head downwards in response, your eyes found that of Lieutenant Uhura’s as she sat watching you carefully, her eyes narrowing as she tilted her head out of concern.

“(Y/N)” Uhura’s mouth moved however the words didn’t reach your ears as a constant ringing began to assault your mind. “Are you ok?”

Slowly your eyes snapped back upwards to Captain Kirk, the attention of the whole crew now on you as you released your grip from Uhura’s station. Pulling your wrist free, you staggered to the far side of the room; your body hitting the opposing wall as you tried in vain to regain feeling in your numb legs.

“Captain I believe the Lieutenant-”

Unable to gain traction you felt your body fall, the limited vision you had darkening as echoing voices guided you into the oblivion.

“I can see Spock!”

You never felt your body hit the ground as the warmth of darkness embraced you once again.

**=-O**

“I find that hard to believe seeing as the Lieutenant has barely touched her drink all evening.”

“You know If you don’t drink that they’re going to be offended right?”

“In fact we are in the process of combating the slave traders who deal within the black market ourselves.”

“Enterprise, seven to beam back up.”

“Listen, this better be nothing serious and you better wake up otherwise I’ll-”

Your eyes snapped open suddenly as the warmth and numbness receded from your body. Machines around you let off harsh wails as your heart rate continued to beat erratically, your arms slipping beneath your torso as you pushed yourself upright and into a seated position. The voices which had filled your dreams fading with each passing moment of consciousness, you recognised the majority of them from moments during the mission; but the last one evaded you.

Feeling hands press into your shoulders, you relaxed back into the waiting pillows behind you. Slowly your eyes followed the arms up to their owner, large blue eyes meeting your own as Jim tried to ease you back down. Slowly you took in your surroundings, judging by the type of bed you were in and the clinical smell which assaulted your senses you were in sickbay.

“Ugh- My head.” You moaned bringing a hand upwards, your fingers twisting in to your knotted hair.

“Hang on, I'll get Bones.” Kirk disappeared briefly as he merged into a mass of figures which filled the room before returning to your bedside looking rather sheepish, the Enterprise’s best and most infamous doctor in tow.

“Bloody red shirts.” Doctor McCoy cursed as he marched across the room, coming to a halt beside your bed. “Lieutenant (Y/L/N), how are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” You grumbled, earning a snort from the Captain in response.

“Good, you deserve it!” McCoy leered as he sent a harsh glare across towards the captain, leaning in close the doctor pressed a hypospray in to the side of your neck; the sharp bite of the needle causing you to flinch momentarily. “I gave everyone two orders to follow before having their vaccinations. Two!”

Feeling your headache reduce in its intensity you ceased the squinting of your eyes, instead turning to watch the doctor as he played around with the medical tricorder clasped tightly within his hands. “Everything was going fine, all the ensigns had adhered to the rules and I only had the most senior officers left! And they’re the most sensible ones!”

You flinched slightly as you slowly risked a glance across to Jim, the captain appeared to frown inwardly as the doctor continued on his rant; the tricorder hovering close to your face as it emitted a series of whirring sounds.

“But then you get carried in here unconscious and struggling to breathe, and a certain Captain proceeds to tell me that you not only went on to a planet without your vaccinations, but drank an unknown beverage!”

“In her defence I may have played a part in that.” Jim interrupted earning a seething glare from the doctor.

“God dammit man. You knew she had vaccinations due!”

“I didn’t think she would get sick! We were only there for a few hours!”

McCoy facepalmed as he discarded the tricorder at the end of your bed, his body turning so he was facing the captain completely.

“That's plenty of time Jim! Heck a Tonchie worm can burrow into your skin and cause paralysis within thirty minutes!”

Raising a hand you interrupted the argument before it continued to get further out of hand. “Sir, the captain is not the one to blame here. It’s my fault I went on the mission regardless and drunk the beverage on my own accord.”

Jim’s eyes snapped to yours at the moment, his eyebrows furrowing.

Sighing, Leonard shook his head slowly. “In my eyes you're both responsible.”

“Well it’s over now right? I can have my vaccination and go?” You gestured to the selection of hyposprays positioned beside your bed, hoping that the suggestion would diffuse the doctor and allow you to continue with your day. However, the comment did quite the opposite.

“So collapsing for you is just a ordinary thing?” McCoy tilted his head to the side, a series of creases filling his forehead as he stared at you in disbelief.

Opening you mouth to answer you were cut off as his hand rose suddenly, “No, Don’t answer that. You can’t have your vaccinations.”

“Why?”

“I ran some tests, turns out you’ve gone and picked up a strain of Orion Noroenteritis.”

“What is that?” Jim interrupted, reminding you of his presence.

McCoy moved around the bed to Jim’s side as he began to tap away at the screens above you, mentally noting the reading they reported back. “It’s a virus Jim, usually causes symptoms such as vertigo, nausea and extreme fatigue. It’s probably the reason why you fainted on the bridge.”

“That doesn’t sound too ba-”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you hadn’t also picked up what appears to be the Andorian civiridae virus.” Leonard interrupted.

“Oh, I’m assuming that’s not so good?” You asked, your palms beginning to get clammy at the prospect of spending the next week or so in Sickbay.

“It’s similar to having the human flu. Usually it’s treated with bed rest, but the fact you have contracted two alien illnesses just makes it dangerous. So, you need to be in complete care for the next few days until they both pass.”

You groaned in defeat, however your sulking was short lived as Leonard McCoy left your bed side and headed to a small draw beside the bed. Reaching inwards, he pulled free an odd looking bracelet device; its surface a deep black colour with a single blue light which blinked constantly.

“Luckily for you I can sign you off to be in your quarters during the day with the presence of one of my junior nurses, this device can help us monitor your recovery and notify me to any problems. The bad news is that there is a delay on the upload time, and it needs to be within a certain distance of sickbay or a medical tricorder. That means you will need to be here for the nights, I’m short staffed on Beta shift and the last thing I need is one of them watching you sleep because you forgot two rules.”

Your heart faltered at the prospect of spending your evenings cooped up in a medical bed with Doctor McCoy watching you like a hawk. “Does it have to be a nurse?” You questioned, your voice hopeful.

“No, as long as the person has a medical tricorder on them for the uplink. But good luck finding someone to spend their rest time-”

“I'll do it.” Jim interrupted as he stepped around the bed, his eyes glancing between Doctor McCoy and you. “I mean, It's the least I can do, you wouldn’t have drunk the drink if it wasn’t for me. Plus sickbay is just the worst, especially during the night. I can’t let one of my crew be subjected to that level of punishment.”

“Captain you-”

“Jim…” Doctor Leonard McCoy began, his tone a warning as Jim took the tricorder Leonard had discarded into his hands. Throwing the device between his palms, Kirk shrugged his features shining with resolve.

“I can do it. I mean… How hard can it be?”

 

**Night One**

The wheels of the chair you sat in whined gradually as you were wheeled through the Enterprise. Every inch of your skin rippled with nervousness and embarrassment as Captain Kirk made it his mission to scare the life out of you. Feeling a sudden pressure on your back, you frowned as the chair began to wheel away faster; the whining of metal against tile increasing in volume. Risking a glance over your shoulder, you frowned as you noted the Captain had pushed you away, leaving you to roll off on your own.

“CAPTAIN!” You cried as he caught up to you, his grip tightening on the handles as he navigated you out of the way of a passing group of ensigns. Sinking further into your seat out of embarrassment you sighed.

After helping to place the medical band over your wrist, Doctor McCoy had been insistent that you were escorted to your quarters. The man had explicitly stated that the next few days would be difficult and that you were to undergo no strenuous activity whatsoever.

“Honestly sir you really don't need to do this, I am sure I can walk to my room.” You reasoned, digging your nails into the leather which lined to the handles of the chair you glanced upwards hesitantly. Of course the wheelchair had been Jim’s idea.

The Captain smiled down to you, his hair hanging across his face limply. “Sorry, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity of pushing you around in a wheelchair.”

“God help me” You murmured more for yourself to hear, turning back to scan the corridor for any potential victims of Jim’s terrible ‘driving’ you tilted your head, “You know what- I think me staying in Sickbay is probably a better option. Yeah, do you think you could-”

“After the fight we put up against Bones!” Jim exclaimed in disbelief, “Come on now, It’ll be fun! Usually the ladies would kill to spend time with me.”

You snorted at the response, causing Jim’s footsteps to falter. “Yeah the psychopathic type maybe. Don’t you have a job to do?”

“It’s for a few days and it’s during the Beta shift, I work Alpha so it’s easily managed.”

Silence washed over the conversation as Jim rounded a final corner, the door to your quarters approaching you on the right. Raising a hand upwards, you gestured to the generic door; the access panel beside it glowing a deep red colour to signify that it was locked.

“This is me.”

Jim nodded in affirmation as he walked around from the chair and to the access panel, slowly his finger traced the red screen; his eyes narrowing as he read its display closely. “Ok, so what's the passcode?”

Your eyes widened as your eyebrows shot to your hairline, your face one of surprise. “What? Tell you and have you stumble in whenever you please? No sir.”

Kirk shrugged once before glancing each way down the corridor, “So we’re just going to stand out here all night? Or are you coming back to mine?”

Trying to ignore the rising heat in your cheeks at the comment, you flicked a stray hair from your face in determination. Slowly, you settled your feet to the ground as you began to prepare to stand upwards. “I can enter it, just push me closer to the-”

Preempting your plan of trying to stand, Jim flicked his foot outwards his boot connecting with the metal frame of the chair causing it to wheel a few inches away from the door once again.

“Captain.” You acknowledged sternly, your eyes narrowing in on his own.

“Passcode?” Jim tried again, his hand returning to the access panel as his fingers traced the screen once more.

“It's-”

“Don’t worry” Jim laughed loudly as he turned to fully face the panel, his shoulders angled as he blocked your view. A series of shrill beeping echoed through the air before the captain finally stepped away, his figure revealing a green screen granting access to your quarters. Returning to your chair, Jim began to push you forwards; a hiss of air filling the corridor as the compressed canisters released the pent up gas to open the large metal frame.

“If I wanted to get into your room, I wouldn’t need to know your passcode.” Jim announced as the door closed behind you both, activating the brake on the chair the captain moved past you and began to wander your room without a care; his eyes taking in every detail as if something could jump out at any moment. “Being captain has it’s privileges.”

Realising Kirk was referring to his overide code you cursed your own idiocy. Placing your feet back onto the ground once more, you reached your arms outwards as you gripped a nearby desk edge for stability. With one large hall, you pulled yourself to your feet; your legs quivering at the sudden weight which graced them. Feeling weaker than ever, your hands traced the desk as you slowly shuffled forwards, further into your room and towards your bed.

“Wow.”

Suddenly remembering that you had a guest, your eyes slipped upwards to meet Jim Kirk once more. The captain in question was standing by a large bookshelf which lined the far side of your quarters; the shelf itself was standard for any living quarter aboard the Enterprise, however its contents revealed more about yourself than you probably did on your own.

“What?” You questioned defensively, your legs struggling to hold your weight as they threatened to give way. Turning to look at you, Jim smiled supportively before walking over and grabbing your elbow. Reluctantly you leaned into his grip, grateful as he guided you to the edge of your bed.

“This is nothing like I expected it to be.”

“Oh is it not robotic enough for you?” You quipped in response, your fingers tracing the fraying throw which covered your bedding. Silently you followed the cotton edges until you reached your Starfleet issued loungewear, feeling your uniform cling to your back tightly from your increased perspiration you realised nothing would please you more than to change out of the blasted thing.

“Well yeah” Jim admitted openly, “I thought it would look similar to Spock’s at least. You know, with you being so-”

“What? Work focused? Sorry, I have a hard time tuning out after babysitting captains all day.”

“Ok, I deserved that.” Jim raised his arms upwards in surrender.

Cringing at the insult yourself you opened your mouth to apologise before closing it upon reconsideration. Instead you gestured to the loungewear which now rested in your lap, your hands fiddling with the sweatshirt.

“Do you mind umm… turning around? I need to get changed out of this uniform.”

Jim nodded once, his body swaying to one side as he turned back to the bookshelf behind him.

“Thank you.”

As if it was a mission itself, you quickly worked to remove your uniform. Pulling the soft clingy material from your body, you quickly grasped the oversized sweatshirt and leggings and began to awkwardly put them on without standing. Pausing you risked glancing across to your captain.

Jim Kirk seemed to be transfixed with the arrangement of objects which lined your shelves, his fingers rolling across the spines of several books before falling upon an older looking Pad device. Content with his distraction, you quickly finished changing.

“What on earth is this?” Jim questioned without a second thought, his weight shifting as he turned to look at you without much warning. Thankful for the ease of putting on a sweatshirt, you turned your attention to the contraption in his hands.

A small smile filled your features as you settled back into your perch at the end of your bed. In his hands was an old pad which you had purchased at an auction the last time you were on earth, the pad was said to have had a series of old games which were played hundreds of years ago. The programs themselves had been altered ever so slightly to be made compatible with the new technology, however they were as close to the originals as they could be.

“That’s an antique!” You enthralled, “It's filled with classical music and some old games, Captain.”

Noting your constant use of his rank, Kirk sighed. “Please, call me Jim.”

“Jim” you repeated, “then I’m (Y/N).”

“(Y/N)” Jim echoed with a smile, before turning the device over in his palms, “Why do you have this?”

“What! Because it’s for fun!”

“You play this... for fun?”

“It’s more addictive than it looks! Trust me! It’s not just one game either, After I got it at an auction I organised for a programmer to install a whole variety of different classics.” You reached your hand outwards, gesturing for Jim to come closer and pass you the tablet. “Here-”

Curious, Jim Kirk wandered forwards slowly until he was standing before you. Taking the pad from his hands, the captain moved so that he was glancing over your shoulder. Tapping away at the screen, you woke it from its slumber before trawling through the library. Humming a monotone noise, you tilted your head in consideration.

“Ok so lets see, this one here is called Pacman!” You selected the small icon for the game, the screen fading to black before lighting up with a series of symbols and colours as the game loaded. Shifting on his feet, Jim’s face moved closer to your own; his breath hot as it nestled against the back of your ear.

Swallowing away at a strange dry lump which formed in your throat at the close proximity, you lifted the pad so that it was clearer for him to see. “The aim of the game is to run around eating all of the dots and fruit without touching the ghosts!”

Jim hummed in acknowledgement beside you, “Sounds familiar, you know I think I’ve played this one before.”

Recalling back to the incident with Krall all them months ago you shrugged the comment off, “Wouldn’t surprise me with your taste of music, it’s almost from the same era… well more or less…”

“There’s nothing wrong with my taste!”

You laughed softly, shaking your head.

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong! Infact I quite like classic-” You turned your head suddenly to face Jim, instantly regretting it as you found your face mere inches apart. “-classical music.”

Jim smiled at your comment, your eye’s lost in his gaze. You probably would have stayed like that for longer than necessary if you hadn’t been drawn out of your daydream.

Coughing into his hand, Jim stood straighter once more giving you both some distance. Not wanting the moment to be any more awkward, you turned to meet his gaze once more. Glancing between the spot beside you and the captain you debated your next words.

“Sit.” You slapped the edge of the bed.

Lowering himself down, Jim watched you with a confused face before you thrusted the pad into his hands once again. “Go on, you try! Bet you can’t beat my highscore.”

A wry smile filled Jim’s features as he happily accepted the pad from your grasp, “What is that a challenge?”

“Yes, sir.” You responded.

Chuckling, Jim turned his attention back to the pad in his hands; his fingers dragging across the screen as he activated the game. Immediately, the small yellow pacman began to navigate it’s way around the map. It was impressive to say the least, to watch Kirk a man with little experience slowly increase the score in the corner of the screen. Completing the first level, the captain turned to face you with a look of determination his eyes cockily watching yours.

“I bet you wished you never challenged me now.”

“You wish! It’s not over yet.” You gestured to the screen as it loaded in the next level, the game starting instantly. Raising his eyebrows in response, the Captain grasped the pad once more as he began to panically scrabble against the screen to gain control of the character. Laughing in response, you found your eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion.

Slowly you climbed further up the bed, Jim being too engrossed in the game to notice you shift.

“I just ate a ghost!” Jim questioned, as his hair fallen to one side. “I thought they kill me?”

“You must have got a fruit. Careful it's not dead forever!” You warned, your smile widening as the captain lurched to the side in surprise; his hands working quickly to keep the character alive.

“What’s your score?”

A small yawn slipped from your mouth as your body relaxed into the pillows around you, a heavy weight pulling your eyelids closed. “You’ll see when you die.”

“If I die.” Jim corrected.

Smiling you let your body fall away from the moment, the weight which closed your eyelids dragging you into a blissful sleep.

**=-O**

Gasping awake your lungs sought air to even out your breathing, as your concentration returned albeit dopily you frowned as you noted your clothes were soaked with sweat. Feeling a shiver rattle your bones, you groaned throatily. Your body ached all over, making every minor movement feel impossible, sliding your hands up the bed your fingers wrapped around the edge of the duvet; throwing the covers away from you.

Pulling yourself up to your elbows, your eyes glanced around the room hurriedly as you searched for the captain. The last thing you remembered was Jim playing Pacman at the end of the bed, but instead the covers and throw which you had both sat upon rested around you. Your cheeks burned a deep red colour as the image of Jim Kirk tucking you in for the night rose to the forefront of your mind.

Pulling yourself back from the reverie, you slid your legs off the edge and away from the bed. Resting your head in your hands, you massaged your temples as the terrible migraine which had plagued you earlier made its return once more.

“Atleast McCoy was not lying when he said this would be bad.” You grumbled, pulling your chin up you rested it against your knuckles. It was then when you noticed a small luminous postit note balanced against your bedside table. Reaching outwards, you nestled the porous paper between your fingers, although the room was dark you could just make out the glistening ink against the stark yellow of the paper.

 _After an hour watching you sleep got boring, so I left._  
_I joke! That was a joke… I figured you’d want some privacy rather than your superior officer standing over you, so if you need me then call - Time doesn’t matter. God know’s Spock doesn’t care._  
_I left the tricorder on the desk with the hypos Bones gave me incase you started having a headache or the nausea came back again. Leave the tricorder where it is! You can use the hypos when you need them, they’re labeled so even Keenser would be able to use them!_  
_DON'T TELL BONES!_  
_-Jim_  
_P.S - I took the pad temporarily, It’s only fair that I get to have a little practice. Plus, I think I deserve a prize for beating your highscore when it inevitably happens._

Flicking the small piece of paper to the side, you found yourself grinning like a cheshire cat; a warm feeling stirring inside of you. When Jim had been mere inches away from your face, you felt like you were looking at him for the first time; your eyes only just noting the details of his face. His eyes were the main attraction, various tones of blue mixed together which shimmered in the low light; threatening to swallow you whole and losing a sense of time altogether.

A sharp pain erupted in your side knocking you from your reverie, clutching downwards you gasped aloud; the bracelet on your hand flashing a deep red colour as your heart rate rose. Pushing yourself onto your shaking legs, you stumbled towards the desk; your fingers trailing the cold metal shell of the hyposprays in search for relief from the pain.

Spotting the one you would need, your grip tighten around it as you pulled it free from the foam mould which encased it; you were moments away from using it when suddenly the pain stopped. Lowering the device you turned away in confusion, your hands trailing your skin as you massaged the tender area softly.

Suddenly your stomach lurched as you threatened to bring up the remains of the last twenty four hours. Feeling the bile rise in your throat, you gave yourself just enough time to grasp your nearby communicator on the desk before stumbling into the bathroom. Throwing the toilet seat up high, the muscles in your chest and abdomen contracted sharply as the acidic bile passed your throat and left you mouth.

After a few minutes you settled back against the cold tiles, the temperature difference aiding your fever as a sheen of sweat covered your forehead. Locking eyes with the hyposprays across the room, you went to move towards them only to set off your stomach once more.

Biding your time until the waves of nausea had settled once again, you wiped away the unfallen tears which nestled at the edge of your stinging eyes. Reaching outwards, your hand encircled your fallen communicator; your fingers slipping beneath the metal as you flipped it open. It was halfway through the Beta shift, meaning that if Kirk had headed back to his quarters he would likely be halfway through his rest period; most likely asleep. Debating whether your situation was worthy enough to disturb the man, you bit your lip.

Remembering the note which had been left beside you, your fingers began to act as if on instinct; patching yourself through the the Captain’s quarters. It was easily done, especially seeing as security needed to know the codes for the majority of the senior command staff.

Clearing your throat you waited minutes for the connection to be made, however after the device finally beeped back in success, a nonresponse tone emitted sharply before the line was closed.  
Perhaps he had second thoughts when it came to looking after you? That or he wasn’t in his quarters, maybe he-

Your communicator bubbled to life, drawing you in from the images of interrupting Kirk during relations with another crew member.

“Lieutenant (Y/L/N)?” Jim’s voice panted through the device, causing you to sigh with relief.

“Captain? Jim?” You repeated just to make sure that you weren’t hearing things.

“(Y/N).” Jim echoed as he to seemed to release his own sigh, in the background you heard his footsteps falter before the shrill tones of a turbolift access panel filled the air. “Are you OK?”

Your mind hesitated back to the idea of interrupting Jim. “Are you busy? You weren’t in your room and I don’t want to-”

“Just answer the damn question.”

The stinging in your eyes returned as you threw your head back against the tiles again, the tears spilling down one of your cheeks; leaving a glistening trail down the side of your face. “No.”

“Everything’s OK, I promise. I’m on my way. Just, talk to me- what's wrong?” Jim questioned, the hiss of doors opening in the background and the increase in his footfall reverberating from the communicator.

“I’ve been sick and… I don’t think I can stand. I can’t make it to the hyposprays either.” Your breath hitched as you suppressed breaking into tears, your free hand rising to your eyes as you wiped away at your cheeks. “God this is embarrassing.”

“It’s alright we’ve all been there. Have I ever told you about the time when Bones threw up on me?” Jim panted through the device.

A small laugh passed your lips at the thought of the southern doctor throwing up over the captain, “No, I don’t think you have.”

“No? Well I’ll have to change that… It's a good story-” Jim paused, as a sudden knock resounded from your metal door. “I’m at your door, two seconds.”

With that the communicator beeped loudly as the connection was severed by Jim. Almost in synchronisation, the door to your quarters opened allowing a red faced exhausted Captain to stumble into your bathroom.

“Y/N!” Jim exclaimed as he lowered himself down beside you, his hands hovering near your face as he looked at you carefully.

“Sorry, I'm sorry.” You murmured as you tried to avoid his eyes.

“Shhh. It’s alright, just let me help you up.” Slowly Jim moved in closer, his hands gracing over your legs as he slipped one arm beneath your knees; the other wrapping around your shoulders. Pulling you in close so that you were almost on his lap, Kirk paused for a moment his head tilting to the side allowing his hair to fall across his face.

Finally meeting his eyes, you saw that they were filled with a form of worry. His gaze hesitant as it switched between you and the glowing red light which emitted from the band around your wrist. Nodding that you were ready, Jim slowly pulled you off the cold tiled floor and into his arms. You relaxed into them as he carried you across the room and back to your bed, the warmth they emitted becoming a cocoon that you didn’t want to leave.

“Thank you.” You murmured as he lowered you back into the bed, his hands reaching behind your back to rearrange the pillows.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have left you. I just thought you might want some privacy and-”

“No it was a nice gesture” You interrupted as you leaned back against the nestle of pillows. Nodding Jim turned and skipped across to the desk, his hands grabbing both the tricorder and the small box of hyposprays.

“I felt fine earlier-” You continued, “but I guess Doctor McCoy's sprays have worn off now, that or it's gotten worse.”

“Probably both.” Jim smirked as he fiddled with the tricorder in his hands. Judging by the crooked way he held his eyebrows, Kirk didn’t have much a clue on how to use the device. You were about to suggest paging a nurse, when true to his determined self it began to emit a whirring sound as it took your readings.

“Bones has you on the good stuff, so the fact that you can still feel anything means you must have it pretty bad.” Kirk muttered, his eyes locked on the screen before him. Shifting uncomfortably, you sighed loudly.

“I’m still struggling to conceive how I caught an Andorian bug on an Orion homeworld.”

The device clicked in Jim’s hands as it signalled it had finished taking the readings. Nodding as if in confirmation to his thoughts, the captain threw the device to the side; his hands encircling the hypospray which you had gone to administer earlier.

“Good point. There wasn’t any Andorians present was there?” Jim paused for a moment before shaking his head, as if making a mental note to return to the subject at a later date. Lifting the spray upwards, his eyes sought your own.

“But if we are being honest, you wouldn’t have caught anything if I didn’t make you drink that thing.” He conceded.

“It’s not your fault.” You countered instantly, “I could have easily caught it by just being there, and that was my choice.”

Noting a lack of change in Jim’s features, you realised your words of reassurance were doing little to convince him. Instead you adopted a different tack, a small smile creeping onto your features.

“You know, I would have had to have drunk it eventually. I just can’t believe I downed the whole thing, it was pretty funny.”

Jim laughed as he scooted slightly closer to yourself, raising his eyebrows slightly he gestured to the spray in his hands.

“I’m going to give you this. It should stop the nausea and help with the fever, OK?”

You nodded once, thankful that your hair was still tied up into the Federation standard bun from the previous day. With access to your neck, Jim reached outwards; his fingers gently gracing the skin as he leaned forwards with the hypospray.

“How did you know to contact me?” You asked as you tried to keep your mind off the injection your unqualified Captain was about to administer.

“I had an alert to say you had tried my quarters.”

A brief sharp prick pierced your skin, however you didn’t flinch like usual. Within seconds of the drug being administered, Jim was massaging the area gently before pulling away with a smile.

“Wow, that was easy. You should become a nurse! You could easily pull off a blue dress.”

Jim shook his head, a large grin on his features. “Bones just presses a little harder than necessary.”

Packing the empty spray away, you watched mutely your mind wandering back to the original conversation you were having before you interrupted. “I know you weren’t in your quarters, what I mean is- well… basically I didn’t interrupt anything did I?”

Jim stopped what he was doing, a puzzled look filling his features as small crease lines filled his forehead due to his furrowed brows.

“You know… Woo-”

“No, No! God No!” Jim exclaimed as he laughed at your awkward gesture.

“Just last thing I need is it to get out that I interrupted- you know-” You coughed forcefully, a burning heat filling your cheeks as you looked away embarrassed. “It wouldn’t help my ‘hardass’ reputation… Plus I know that you and Carol Marcus-”

“(Y/N)!” Jim crowed, his teeth flashing as he shook his head slowly. “There hasn’t been anyone don’t worry, your reputation as a hardass is still safe.”

You laughed nervously as you scratched the back of your head, the nausea which had plagued you dissolving away; instead leaving a numbness in your abdomen.

“How did you know about Carol?” Jim ventured.

“Pardon?”

“Well, It wasn’t exactly common knowledge.”

“Oh, Uh…” You retreated to your memories to find the precise moment you had heard the rumor. It had been during a normal day on the Enterprise, you were headed to one of the more larger training rooms for the ensign’s ready for the days sparring, you had been moments away from entering when you heard them.

‘Apparently the Captain is seeing Carol Marcus- you know that admiral's daughter?’

Shaking away the thought, you shrugged. “Rumors I suppose, I learn a lot from the training rooms before sparring. Sorry to sound intrusive sir-”

“It’s fine” Jim intercepted again, his face falling as he seemed to lose himself in his own memory. Straightening his shoulders, Kirk pulled himself out of it a sad smile gracing his features. “But just so you know Carol Marcus transferred from this ship over a year ago now.”

You failed to hide the surprise from face as you leaned backwards. It had only felt like the other month that you had heard the ensigns talking, time really did fly aboard the ship.

Hairs on the back of your neck suddenly rose as the chill in the air began to get to you, reaching forwards you pulled the covers you had discarded earlier back across your legs and up to your abdomen. “I am sorry to hear that.” You apologised softly.

“It's fine.” Jim shrugged the moment away, his hands encircling the box of hyposprays and the tricorder; moving them off your bed and back to the desk. “She needed space is all.”

“Space?” You snorted at the word, causing Jim to spin on his heel; intrigued by your reaction. “Space is just a word made up by someone who’s afraid to get too close.”

Wandering back to the edge of your bed, Kirk fell back down on to it; one of his legs tucked beneath him as he leaned forwards. His eyes seemed to radiate an untold emotion as you met his stare.

“Why am I telling you any of this?”

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that you were probably having a drink when I called? Probably that.” You suggested earning a short nod from Jim, however the action ceased as he noted a twitch in your lips. “- that and the fact I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be.”

The captain chuckled as he threw his head backwards in amusement. After a few moments, your head caught up with your words as you blushed at the blatant flirtation.

“Is that why you joined Starfleet?”

You frowned at the sudden change in conversation, cursing the numbness which clouded your thoughts; making you groggy as a result. “What! No, I joined because… well-”

You bit your tongue as you tried to describe the sensation you had felt when signing up all them years ago. “Have you ever looked out of your window? I used to all the time when I was younger. It was my dream to see the stars, explore planets and worlds we don’t know exist! To have a glimpse at something bigger than me! When I heard they were recruiting in my local area, I didn’t hesitate to sign up. Now look at me! I’m on a ship charting unknown space!”

You fiddled with your hands, your fingers tracing the lines in your palm slowly as you remembered the feeling of the pen within your fingers as you signed your name.

Meeting Jim’s transfixed look, you smiled. “Couldn’t you say that’s everyone's dream at heart? To be an explorer?”

Jim whistled as he shifted in his position, his finger rising upwards at he pointed at you accusingly. “You’re right, you are persuasive. Hell if you did the ads, I’d sign up there and then.”

You batted away the compliment, a yawn escaping your lips as your eyes began to droop slowly. Something told you that an anti-nausea drug wasn’t the only thing present in the hypospray he administered.

“What about you?” You yawned dopily, your words merging.

“I got dared.” Jim smirked mischievously as he leaned forwards.

“Now that’s a Jim Kirk answer if I have ever heard one!”

“Honestly though!” He divulged, “I had been in a bar one night when I met Lieutenant Uhura, I got into a fight and long story short, Admiral Pike broke it up. He found me in a dive bar, barely conscious on a table with napkins stuffed up my nose. He offered me a placement there and then.”

Jim fell silent as his eyes glazed over once again, getting lost in the memories like you did your own. You had been aboard the ship when Jim had made his speech through the ship’s systems about the Admiral, you didn’t need to be a psychologist to see that the man had meant a lot to him. It hadn’t been until the funeral that you realised just how close Jim Kirk held Pike to his heart, he was a father figure to him.

“He would be proud you know?” You hushed, your hand reaching outwards to rest on his own. Lowering his head, the captain avoided your eyes as you continued. “Everyone on this ship is glad they have you as a captain, Jim, Admiral Pike would have been to.”

Slowly his head rose upwards, and for the first time since you had met the man a look of appreciation crossed his face; his eyes glistening with unfallen tears. Reaching outwards he squeezed your shoulder in a silent form of thanks.

“You know, I think this is the longest conversation we have ever had.” Jim finally murmured after clearing his eyes.

You yawned again, the concept of staying awake become harder with each passing moment. “I think it's the only conversation we have ever had, or at least where we actually talk about things.”

Jim rose from the edge of your bed, his hands smoothing down his gold command shirt as he did so. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, but better than earlier.”

“It’s because you have a good nurse.”

“Obviously.” You sighed, your eyes closing as you slowly slipped back to sleep; your fingers crossed in hope that you wouldn’t stir until well into Alpha shift.

“Night (Y/N).”

 

**Night Two**

The sound of water hitting the floor sent a wave of relaxation washing over you. Pulling your sweatshirt and leggings off and to the ground, you left your undergarments on as you stepped into the wall of water before you. The warmth of the water running over your aching muscles caused you to sigh contently; the clammy coating which covered your skin washing away with the worries from the night before.

You had woken the following morning in the same way you had during the middle of the night, gasping for air as you perspired heavily. However unlike before, a junior nurse stood by waiting with a hypospray in hand. The young lady was no Jim though, as Nurse Julie wasn’t very talkative at all and seemed to prefer to sit at your desk and continue with her paperwork; only occasionally glancing in you direction to check that you were ok.

Bored out of your mind, you sat wishing that the captain hadn’t run off with your pad loaded with games and movies. In the end you resided to trying to sleep the time away, however it only succeeded in making the day drag out even longer. You were minutes away from losing your mind when he sent the first message to your work pad.

_‘How are you feeling? I bet the nurse Bones has sent isn’t as good as me.’_

After that you were talking for the rest of the day, a torrent of messages pinging to and from your pad. So the day hadn’t been completely free of drama. Lieutenant Uhura also stopped by briefly with a warm smile to check you were well. At the sight of a visitor, Nurse Julie had quickly excused herself as she left for food; allowing Nyota to sit beside you gossiping away with all the news from the bridge.

_“Is that the Captain again?” Nyota prodded as you slowly put your work pad away. A small smile lingering on your face at the reply you had sent Jim._

_“No, Hendroff just wishing me well is all.”_

_“Is it true then?” Lieutenant Uhura questioned as she nudged your arm._

_“What?”_

_“That the Captain stayed up and in here all night?” She reiterated, her eyes sparkling with curiosity._

_You frowned in confusion, “Pardon? I mean, he was here briefly but then he left until I had to call him for help, but after that-”_

_“I guess you slept through it.” Uhura reasoned before a small excited smile filled her face, “Apparently Jim only left in the morning to change uniform, supposedly he sat at your desk all night looking up some Andorian virus? He’s beaming down with Spock to the planet in a few hours to take samples of that drink from the banquet the other night!”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because you’re sick and he cares.”_

_You snorted at the idea of Jim staying the whole night, “No it’s not true! How do you even know?”_

_“He told Spock.” Nyota answered casually as she flicked her long ponytail across her shoulder._

“I’m off now, are you sure you’re OK to finish up in there?” Julie called from your room, reigning in your reverie.

Opening the glass door to the shower slightly, you poked your head outwards. It had taken a couple of hours of grinding, but you had finally convinced the nurse to help you to the bathroom, where you planned on taking a quick shower with real water for a change. In return, the nurse asked if you could excuse her to leave earlier than planned; apparently M’Benga had a procedure planned which she desperately wanted to watch.

“Yes!” You called back before slipping your head back in. Content you ran your hands through your hair, your eyes closing as you pulled yourself under the water.

“Ok then, let me know if the Captain doesn’t show!”

“OK!” You called back in response, but you already knew he was on his way.

The muffled sound of your door closing made you hum to yourself, the shower was definitely turning out to be the highlight of your day. The moment was cut short however as a soft siren began to emit, signalling that you were closing in on your maximum water usage. Cursing in defeat, you turned slowly; your fingers tightening around the knob which controlled the water as you closed the valve off.

Pulling the door open you moved to step out, your legs shaking at the minor movement.

“Nice and steady.” You mumbled to yourself, your hands releasing their grip from the shower as you went to shuffle forwards.

In doing so however, your knees began to quake violently as they threatened to give way once more. Gasping you went to move for a grip on the side, only to slip on the wet tiles sending you tumbling to the ground. The impact was hard, your head narrowly missing shower as you sprawled outwards across the tiled floor.

“Shit.”

The cold temperature of the floor began to sink in as it rested against your bare skin, the water which still soaked your body and hair causing a shiver to erupt across you. Searching frantically, your eyes locked on to your communicator which you had left across the room and on your bedside.

Cursing in frustration you slipped your arms beneath your torso. Closing your eyes you pooled all of your remaining strength to your arms as you slowly lifted yourself upwards, you probably would have been successful if the water which dripped from your soaking wet hair didn’t pool around you; causing your grip to falter.

Slamming down against the cold tiles once more you began to shiver frantically, your teeth chattering as you began to give up on trying.

You laid there several minutes before a clanking noise drew your attention.

“(Y/N)?” The muffled voice of Jim erupted from behind your door.

Silently thanking the stars, you pulled yourself further forwards; your ears catching the sound of the door opening and footsteps entering your quarters.

“Sorry I’m late, I needed to report to the-” Jim stopped talking as he noticed you weren’t in your bed, slowly his gaze turned towards the bathroom where he spotted you sprawled half naked on the floor.

“(Y/N)!”

You waved a hand in an embarrassed nature as the captain approached, “Hi, Jim.”

“What is it with you and collapsing in the bathroom!”

Your cheeks burned from embarrassment as you waved the comment away, the chill still seeping through your skin and causing you to twitch. “Yeah I-I- know. Listen could you help me stand?”

Jim’s eyebrow rose as a quake caused your body to tremble again, “I-It’s fine I’m not completely naked.”

“Well I can see that-” Kirk commented as he stepped into the room. Leaning over, he grabbed a nearby towel and draped it across you, his hands encircling your waist as he rolled you over; encompassing you in the dry towel. “-Besides I wouldn’t be complaining even if you were.”

Jim paused as he slipped his arm under your knees once again, his eyes meeting yours briefly. “Sorry that was out of-”

You batted away the apology as he lifted you upwards bridal style, his hands tightening around you as another shiver wracked your body.

“N-No it's fine, f-funny actually sounds like it came right out of one hundred worse hit up lines.” You stammered, your teeth chattering together as the cold sensation which encompassed you only seemed to get worse.

“My favourite book.”

You laughed breathlessly at the comment while Jim lowered you onto your bed once more, shivering violently you gestured to a set of draws across the room with your head. “Can you pass me some clothes? Really warm ones…”

Nodding Kirk skipped across the room, his hands pulling the first two draws free as he pulled out a large baggy green jumper and sweatpants.

“How about this?”

You nodded frantically, your hands tightening around the towel as he handed them to you. “Thank you.”

Turning away, the captain stood silently as you slipped off your wet undergarments and pulled on the dry clothes. Wrapping your arms tighter around you, you pulled your knees high as you tried to stop the shivers which assaulted you.

“Huh-”

Your eyes snapped upwards to Kirk who stood watching you closely.

“What?”

“Nothing just-” He coughed into his hand briefly as he moved closer once again, “Green suits you is all. Plus- I think this is the first time I have seen you with your hair down.”

You smiled at the compliment, opening your mouth to respond only to have another chill wrack your body. Flinching you tucked your head down into your hands, momentarily wishing that you were allowed fireplaces aboard the ship.

“Are you OK?” Jim questioned as he stood before you, his hand resting on your shoulder.

“Do I look o-ok? I’m f-freezing.”

“Here, get into the bed.”

Jim moved past you, pulling the covers back as he helped you climb into them. Turning, Kirk then looked across the room to the access panel.

“AP override code four-one-two-two-three-three, set room temperature to twenty five degrees.”

A shrill tone filled the room as the air conditioning grate on the far side suddenly opened and hot air pumped into your quarters. Shivering still you sunk further into the covers, the surface of your skin erupting with goosebumps as the chill continued to radiate from your core.

“Better?” Kirk poked as he settled on the edge of the bed.

“A- A- Little.” You shivered again, your eyes creaking open slightly to meet those of the captains.

Jim tilted his head for a moment, his eyes glazing over as he took in your appearance. Sighing, he wrapped his hands under his yellow command shirt; pulling it over his head and discarding it to the floor leaving him in his black undershirt. Confused, you watched intently as he proceeded to reach downwards, his hands pulling off his leather boots before throwing his legs upwards and laying beside you.

“Budge up.” He ordered simply, a warm smile on his face.

Opening up the covers, you allowed the captain to slide in; your brow furrowed as you tried in vain to speak without stammering. “Ji-Jim what are you-”

“Bones always says that body heat is the quickest way to warm someone up. So, we’re going to cuddle.”

You blinked slowly at the statement, Jim’s arms wide as he gestured you to rest your head against him. Feeling your cheeks burn at the idea, you slowly wrapped your arms around his torso; drawing your head closer as you rested it against his chest.

“You know, If you wanted to just cuddle you didn’t need to go and freeze yourself to death.”

You laughed nervously at the comment as his arms fell around you, squeezing you tighter into him as a result. Frowning you felt for the man beneath you, he couldn’t be in a comfortable position at all; especially as your wet hair began to soak into his undershirt.

“Wh-What can I-I say. I don’t do- things in ha-half.” You managed back, your head nestling further into his chest.

Silence washed over the two of you as you relaxed into his grip, the warmth which radiated from under his thin undershirt working well to warm you up. The same feeling which embraced you the previous night when he carried you to your bed returned, a sensation of care and protection cocooning around you as you let out an involuntary sigh of contentedness.

Noting the silence which suffocated you both, you glanced upwards. “Ji-Jim this moment would be a lot-lot less awkward If we put something on.”

“A film?”

“Y-Yeah…” You muttered, the chill inside you slowly thawing away. “You brought the pad back didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah!” Jim quickly slipped out from your grasp as he dashed across the room to your desk in the corner, grasping the pad tightly he returned; sliding back into his original position. “What do you want?”

Watching the captain activate the pad and bring up the menu, you bit your lip in consideration. “Ev-ever heard of Octopus versus Giant Shark?”

“That sounds like the worst film ever.”

“You’ll be surprised.”

Tapping away, Jim put the film on; the screen darkening briefly before the credits began to appear. Reaching a hand upwards you rested it against Kirk’s torso, the warmth from his closeness causing you to relax further.

“Warming up? You’re not going to be sick on me right?” He asked, his tone laced with what you deciphered as affection.

Swallowing the dry lump in your throat, you nodded. “Yeah, the nurse gave me a dose not long before I had a shower.”

“I can’t believe they let you take one and left you to it.”

“I needed it Jim.” You whispered, causing him to fall silent.

Gradually the film started, setting the scene as an aeroplane was attacked by a shark mid flight jumping from the ocean. The graphics and CGI were abysmal, but the moment made you both laugh to yourselves at the sheer ridiculousness of it. Smiling you took a second to evaluate how the last forty eight hours had completely turned your view of Jim Kirk upside down.

Before it all started you considered the man to be your leader with a slight flirtatious side when it came to women, he was annoying and frustrating; always trying to ruffle your feathers in some shape or form. The idea of even having a form of relationship with the man was out of question, especially as there was a risk that it could impede your ability to work with him.

But then you got sick and he stepped up to help. Who else could say they had their superior officer running around cleaning up after them, carrying people to their bed, administering hypos and even helping you get dressed! Hell the man even stayed up the whole night to watch you. As a result your attitude had changed drastically, Jim was kind and caring, warm and protective and now the idea of having a relationship was becoming harder to fight.

Glancing upwards briefly you really looked at the captain. His face was creased from laughing, his eyes shining their usual colour; but beneath them hung bags a sure sign of a restless night. Perhaps Uhura was right, maybe he did stay; the question was why?

Clearing your throat, you waited for a point in the movie to talk. “Uhura stopped by today, she mentioned you were going back to see Ambassador Calieria?”

Jim shifted slightly beneath you, his hand resting between your shoulder blades. “Yeah, we needed to take some samples. You got me thinking the other day, about how you got sick. So Spock and I beamed down and gathered some of that purple stuff up. I was half tempted to try it, just to see if you were over reacting!”

You punched his chest lightly, shaking your head. “What did you really do with it?”

“Passed it on to medical, Bones to be precise. He said something about having a word with you with regards to your taste.”

Ignoring the sly joke you pressed onwards, your eyes still following the movie on the screen. “Medical?”

“Yeah, I wanted to see if the virus was present.”

“Was it?”

“I don’t know yet, the results will probably be ready tomorrow. It doesn’t feel right you getting so Ill, something is going on there and I’m going to find out what.”

Biting the inside of your lip you ceased your questioning. Rolling onto one of your elbows, you turned your head so that it was level with Jim’s; his eyes hesitantly leaving the screen to fall to yours.

“Thank you.” You smiled, a section of your hair falling into your face from your change in position.

“For what?” Jim asked, a confused grin setting into his features. Slowly his hand moved away from his side and up to the side of your face. Gently his fingers stroked the hair which had fallen away from the rest, his eyes melting your own.

“Being here.” You hushed, your face drawing closer.

You didn’t understand the feeling which was overcoming you as you stared into his eyes, their colour drawing you in as his hand hesitated on the side of your cheek. Pulling closer, his breath was hot on your face as you could almost taste the last thing he eaten. Slowly his eyes fell to your lips, his head tilting ever so slightly as he moved forwards to push your own against his.

He was mere millimetres away before you pulled backwards; your heart hammering in your chest as your brain finally caught up with your body. As if on cue, a loud scream erupted from the film simultaneously causing you to jolt out of fright; a perfect excuse for the reason to pull out.

“Anytime.” Jim murmured as if the moment you shared hadn’t happened at all.

Settling back down you rested your head in the centre of his chest, right above his heart. Closing your eyes you listened to the consistent and steady beat, the sound slowly lulling you to sleep.

“Listen, If you’re bored perhaps tomorrow we can do something?” Kirk questioned aloud, “I bet you haven’t eaten anything proper since the other day.”

“Julie gives me it all blended up in a high protein drink.” You grumbled, your lip curling in disgust at the mere thought of the mush. “Yeah, it’s as bad as it sounds.”

“Ok… Dinner then.” Jim cemented, his heart rate increasing in pace. You creaked one of your eyes open at the increase, a small smile slipping onto your features.

“Dinner? That… that sounds good.”

With that the captain sighed in relief, his body becoming relaxed and less tense. You stayed curled into him the rest of the night, your eyes closed while you listened to the film.

**O-=**

A loud coughing noise drew you from the depths of your slumber. It was a strange sensation, seeing as for the past few days you had woken up gasping for air and warmth. This time however, you were drawn slowly to consciousness, a warm cocoon still tight around you as you reluctantly opened your eyes.

Immediately the light from your room caused your head to pound, the hypospray which had been administered to you the previous night wearing off. Flinching you blinked away at the blurry barrier which distorted your vision, you could just make out a familiar silhouette at the foot of your bed.

“What the-” You began, your eyes clearing up as the grouchy face of Leonard McCoy came into view. “OH MY GOD!”

Sitting upwards abruptly, your head screamed at the sudden adjustment; causing a wave of nausea to flood your senses. Bringing a hand to your mouth, you held back a gag as you accidentally elbowed something beside you.

“Rise and Shine.” Leonard McCoy drawled as he watched with mild amusement.

Frowning you turned around to discover what you had elbowed, only to find Captain Kirk fast asleep in your bed; his arm splayed outwards beside where you had been.

“Jim?” You exclaimed in mild surprise. Although you expected the captain to have left after the film in the middle of the night, it didn’t surprise you that he had fallen asleep beside you. Afterall Kirk hadn’t slept much the previous night, due to his research.

“What?” Jim answered groggily, his eyes struggling to open.

“Jim- wake up!” You repeated again, your arm shaking his shoulder.

“Morni- BONES!”

“Morning Jim.” Leonard McCoy greeted a wicked smile on his face. Wandering forwards, the doctor crossed his arms over his chest. “Now are you going to get up or?”

“What are you doing here?” Jim accused, his hands searching for his golden command shirt which rested on the floor of your quarters.

“Spock called me, said you hadn’t reported to work this morning. You weren’t in your quarters so this is the second place I thought to come to.” Slowly Leonard turned, his eyes scanning the room before falling to your own.

“Oh.” Jim mumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head, his eyes then beginning to scan the floor for his boots.

“Oh Indeed.” Leonard snorted as he approached your desk, his back arched as he rummaged through the mass of hyposprays. “I’ve told Spock, but just so you know the results of that test came back, turns out the virus was present.”

Jim rolled his eyes at the comment, his head bent downwards as he pulled on one of his boots. “We know that Bones, (Y/N)’s sick with it and the Ambassador said that there had been Andorian guest the previous week.”

“Jim, the virus was still alive.” Leonard announced, stepping forwards he pulled out his medical tricorder raising it so that it was level with you.

Jim glanced sideways, “And..”

“That means someone must have come in contact with it within the last twenty four hours” The doctor straightened his back as he finished off scanning you. “What's more is the host of the virus couldn’t have been an Andorian resident on Orion.”

Standing straight Jim began to flatten his hair, his eyes glancing between Doctor McCoy and the tricorder. “Bones… You’re getting as bad as Spock, How do you know that?”

“Because they need a vaccination.” You supplied, your eyes lighting up as you drew the conclusion from your own scenario. “To hold a valid permit you need the appropriate vaccinations- it prevents cross contamination. So the only way that an Andorian could have been present is if…”

“He was a slave.” Jim concluded, shaking his head slowly he sent you a confused glance. “But the Ambassador said he was working on fighting the corruption?”

“Perhaps the pay is better than he thought.” Leonard supplied, his hands slipping to his side as he pulled free a hypospray he had selected earlier. Approaching you slowly, he reached his arm outwards; pulling your chin high as he exposed your neck.

“No, he wants the relations to improve.” Jim mused aloud, “If he really wanted to hide it, then he wouldn’t have let the Andorian near the food because of the risk of contamination.”

“So it isn’t him? Wha- OUCH!” You exclaimed, the needle from the spray biting into your skin sharply. Bringing a hand upwards, you massaged at the tender area before continuing. “What about the two women? They never left his side the whole night and seemed pretty clued up.”

“Worth a shot.” Jim shrugged, spinning on his heel he moved to leave.

“I’ll come-”

“No” Jim and Doctor McCoy exclaimed simultaneously. Frowning your eyes flickered between them both searching for an elaboration. You knew it was a long shot, hell you weren’t really sure yourself if you could handle standing on your feet all day. But you volunteered nonetheless, the idea that Jim could be walking into danger on your behalf too frightening to consider.

“You’re not better yet and I need to give you a check up.” Leonard supplied, pulling you from your reverie.

Jim, who had been moments from leaving the room hesitated by your door. Spinning back he raised an eyebrow to Doctor McCoy, “Why? Is she OK?”

“She’s fine Jim, just get to the bridge.” Leonard sighed, his eyes rolling as he settled himself down on the edge of the bed. Leaning forwards, McCoy pulled free a small light; his fingers tracing the arch of your eye as he pulled it wide.

“You’ll let me know-”

“Jim.” Leonard cut across, his tone a warning.

Shining the light into your eye, the doctor proceeded to measure your reaction; butterflies settling in the pit of your stomach in confusion as to why he was evaluating you.

“I’ll see you tomorrow (Y/N).” Jim excused, a small grin flashing across his features before he submerged himself from the room and into the busy corridors of the Enterprise.

You paused, your eyes lingering on where Jim had been before turning your attention to Doctor McCoy. Releasing your eye, he leaned backwards; his hands searching for his tricorder once again.

“What's wrong with me?”

“Nothing” Leonard explained, reaching outwards his hand encircled your wrist; pulling the medical band high for him to see. “I just need to double check your band, some of the readings were abnormal last night.”

“Oh-”

“Yeah, your heart rate increased substantially without any apparent reason on multiple occasions.” Doctor McCoy muttered, his fingers tracing the edge of the band until it reached the claps. Pressing hard, he released the small connector causing the device to fall from your wrist and into his waiting palm. Flipping the device over, he began to fiddle with his tricorder once again; his mouth twitching minutely. “Although… I think I can see why.”

“I don’t follow.”

“You don’t?” Leonard echoed, his eyebrows rising as he stopped his tinkering.

“OK, maybe I do but-”

“You’re not sure about your feelings?” McCoy paused as he shook his head slowly, “Darling, if only you saw the way you two were before I woke you up, If I didn’t know better I’d say you were a couple.”

You blushed at the comment, your hand rising to run through your hair in frustration. “Doctor- Sir, the captain and I are not-”

“God's sake woman, admit it you like the man!” Leonard exclaimed, his eyes wide as he stared at you intently.

Shrinking under his gaze you shrugged, your mouth opening and closing in hesitation. “Let's suppose that I did, If I did-” You paused, biting your lip as you considered your next words. “There’s nothing to say that the feeling is mutual.”

“You’re telling me he nurses all his crew members back to health? Heck if he did then he’s hiding it from me!” McCoy sighed, “You’re just blind to it or… you don’t want to see it.”

“I can’t, he’s the captain and I-”

“Godammit, I'm a doctor not cupid!” McCoy exclaimed rising from your bed suddenly. Frowning you shrunk away from the man, his grouchy attitude brushing against your own.

“But…” He continued, his voice softer than before. “I can see, and I think you might surprise yourself.”

You smiled at Leonard McCoy, surprised to note that out of everyone he would be the one to cement your feelings. His own smile didn't last long however before he returned to his grouchy facade, his hand reaching outwards as he slapped the medical brand back around your wrist.

“Just don’t do anything stupid, you still need to avoid strenuous exercise.”

You cringed at the suggestion. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“It’s my job to.” Leonard huffed as he stood to take his leave. Turning the doctor began to walk towards the door, his head low as he grumbled away to himself the rest of the way. “Last thing I need is another Kirk on my hands”

 

**Night Three**

After Leonard left nurse Julie had arrived to keep an eye on you, of course she issued you with several more hypos throughout the day; however according to her your doses had been lowered as you started to show signs of a recovery. The news did little to excite you however, as you continued to lay back in your bed, your mind constantly thinking of Kirk and his mission to Orion.

Your worry was well placed it seemed, as after three hours you received a com from Uhura. Nyota explained how they had lost contact with the away team almost as soon as they beamed down, she also described the moment in which they beamed back aboard with an unconscious Jim. You had gone to leave the room, to run to sickbay to ensure that he was fine; but Julie told you otherwise. Instead you both came to the agreement, that she would fill you in whenever she heard something.

So you had waited and worried for hours, no-one had heard anything.

It wasn’t until the Alpha shift was coming to an end that you got a message from Jim, checking that you were still hungry for the night.

So that's how you found yourself now, your arms crossed over your chest as you leant back against the wall beside your door. Rolling your head backwards, you tapped your foot impatiently.

Suddenly the sound of an access code being entered into the panel beside you made you stand to attention, your eyes wide as the doors flew open to reveal Jim. The captain staggered back in surprise, his eyes wide as he looked you up and down in amusement. Slowly you stepped forwards, your hand clasped to the door as you maintained your balance.

Feeling your eyes on him, Jim rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. The captain leant awkwardly to one side, one of his hands bandaged up tightly and hanging loosely by his side. His face remained creased in confusion; his left eye a molten red and blue colour from where he had obviously taken a punch to the face.

“Hey there- What’s up?” Jim asked as he leant to one side.

“Whats up?” You echoed incredulously, “You have a black eye… and you’re asking me what’s up?”

Waving away your comment, Jim stepped through your door so that he was in your quarters; his eyes taking in your appearance. “Wow, you look…”

You frowned as you looked down yourself, you hadn’t made much more of an effort than usual. Running your hands downwards, you smoothed out the large jumper dress you had thrown on, your hair hanging down to one side. “Sick? Pale? Half asleep?”

“I was going to say beautiful, actually.”

You laughed nervously at the compliment, your hand reaching outwards as you gestured him to move further into your quarters. “Come in then.”

“Just one thing!” Jim passed you as he submerged himself in to your room, emerging seconds later with your antique pad slipped under one of his arms. You stared at the man confused as he moved to leave, pausing he turned back.

“Oh- we aren’t staying.” Jim smirked his arm extended outwards as he gestured you to take hold. “Come with me.”

Slipping your arms through his own, you allowed the captain to guide you through the empty corridors of the ship. Your eyes tracking your whereabouts as you struggled to workout where he was leading you. Eventually you stopped beside the entrance to one of the observation rooms, his arm lowering as he entered his access code and lead you inside.

“Jim…” You whispered, your eyes widening at the sight before you.

“Suprise?”

The observation room had been completely reorganised. On the far side beside the viewing glass was a small table, two chairs drawn up to it as two steaming bowls remained out and on display. Shuffling forwards slowly, you allowed your eyes to wander the room in amazement; the lighting had been set low and intimate causing your stomach to flutter with anxiety.

“This is amazing.”

Jim shrugged as he placed the pad down on the other side of the room. Looking around at himself, he smiled briefly as he took your arm once again, helping to lead you across to the table. “It’s the least I could do, I know it’s not much but-”

“Are you kidding?” You questioned, your eyes wide as your grip on his arm tightened.

Approaching the table, Jim pulled your chair outwards allowing you to sit. Taking a deep breath, the savoury scene of chicken filled your nostrils causing your stomach to growl needingly. “Is- Is that chicken noodle soup? It smells delicious!”

Pushing you in, the captain quickly skipped around to the other side. “Well Bones said you shouldn't be eating much at the moment, but he could let soup pass.”

“I’m surprised! He banished me from all replicator meals!” You mumbled, your fingers curling around the cold metal of the cutlery as you pulled it free from the napkin. Slipping the spoon into the soup, you stirred it slowly; scooping up a small amount to try.

“This wasn’t replicated.”

You paused, the spoon full of soup inches from your mouth. “Say what now?”

Jim laughed as he took a spoon full of his own, his eyes alight. “It's not replicated.”

“Its real?” You frowned, your eyes falling to the spoon as you tipped its contents into your mouth.

Moaning, you rolled your eyes; the creamy texture slipping down your throat. “Oh my mouth, I don’t want to swallow.”

Jim laughed loudly, his eyes watering at your comment. “It’s good then?”

“Very good! Thank you.” You took another large spoonful, your stomach growling again in agreement as you began to realise just how hungry you were. Closing your eyes you savoured the taste, it was nothing like replicated soup; the depth of flavours which tingled across your tastebuds were a sure sign of the fact.

Opening your eyes, you blushed to find Jim watching you carefully. Swallowing away the soup which nestled in your cheeks, you shifted in your seat. “How did the visit with the Ambassador go? Uhura didn’t tell me much about it. All the information I got was that you had been injured.”

Jim placed his spoon down, waving his hands to and fro. “It’s like they knew what was up as soon as we beamed down. Turns out the Orion government knew of the slavery, Spock seems to reckon they are the ring leaders in the establishment and maintaining of the trade. But we couldn’t prove it fully, all that we could prove was that they had Andorian slaves. The ambassador was not happy to say the least.”

“The ambassador?”

“Yeah, had us arrested for denouncing them. Luckily Spock snuck off and found the slaves, he released as many as he could and proved to Calieria that we were correct. He had no idea what was happening beneath his nose. You were right about the women, they were involved for sure. Probably were the ones that kept warning the leaders whenever there was a suspicion.”

“They obviously have a mean punch on them aswell.” You smirked as Jim sighed in response.

“So it's all sorted now?”

Taking another spoon full of his soup, Jim hesitated. “To an extent? Yes… and No. Some of the leaders escaped with slaves, we couldn’t track them down.”

“Sorry to hear.” You mumbled.

Finishing off the rest of your soup in no time, you leaned away from the table. The chair rocking on its hind legs as you rolled your head backwards in pleasure. Your stomach felt full and bloated from the food you had consumed, the warmth of the texture warming you from the inside out.  
“It doesn’t matter, the Orion government seem sure that they’ll get them.” Kirk finished, his spoon dropping into the empty bowl as he stopped eating himself. Reaching for the nearby napkin he proceeded to wipe away at his mouth. “What about you? Apart from worrying about me all day-”

“What no!” You interjected, your cheeks burning as you rocked the chair back. “I just relaxed! Doctor McCoy has lowered my doses, reckons I am finally on the road to recovery.”

A sad smile filled Jim’s features as he nodded slowly. “Thats… thats good.”

Standing upwards, you excused yourself from the table. Shuffling forwards, you approached the pristine screen, your eyes turning to the stars before you. “Yeah, I guess you won’t be needing to look after me anymore now.”

“No-” Jim echoed as he also left the table to stand beside you; his arm brushing against your’s gently. “Thank god eh?”

You nodded in response, a false smile filling your features as an awkward silence fell over you both. Only the gentle hum from the ship's warp pylons provided any release from the thick atmosphere which fell around you. Watching the stars intently, you tried to ignore the anxiousness which rattled your bones; and instead of home.

“You know, you’re not as bad as you seem.” Jim jested, pulling you from your reverie. Turning on his heel, the captain moved to face you.

Following his action you raised a single eyebrow, your body leaning to one side. “I’ll take that as a compliment?”

“Don’t jump too far ahead! I’m only saying you’re not as much of a hardass as Spock!”

You giggled breathlessly, your hand reaching outwards to punch the captain in the chest. However, before it could make impact Jim’s own hand caught yours; his fingers tightening around it. Lifting your chin upwards, your eyes sought Kirk’s as the mood began shifting again to one similar to the previous night.

“Jim, I-” You paused the words on the tip of your tongue, you needed to tell him. “I need to tell you something.”

“Hang just one second-” Jim announced, his finger rising as he released your hand and moved back across the room. Within seconds he ran back over, your antique pad in your hand with the Pacman application opened up. “Tada!”

“You-” Bringing the pad close, your eyes widened. “You beat my highscore.”

“Yep” Jim proclaimed, his arms crossed over his chest in a victory pose.

You shook your head in disbelief. “How did you?”

“Does it matter?” Jim asked, his body moving forwards and closer to yours.

The corner of your mouth tugged downwards as you rolled your eyes, “Well you did cheat on the Kobayashi Maru and-”

Reaching outwards, Jim’s hand graced the side of your face turning you to face him. “Hey now, don’t go dragging up that!”

Feeling his touch hesitate on your cheek, you moved closer; your eyes submerged in his own as the reflection of the stars sparkled across them. “I guess you’ll be wanting that prize then?”

“Did we agree on one?” Jim questioned seductively, his bandaged hand slipping to the small of your back.

“No but…” You paused millimetres from his face, the scenario identical to the previous night. With his breath hot on your face as you stared in wonderment, the thought of pulling out never crossing your mind. “I have something in mind.”

Closing the distance suddenly, you pushed your lips against his; all logical thoughts flying out of your mind as you focused on the moment. Slowly his grip tightened around your waist, pulling you closer as your hands wandered to his hair; your fingers slipping through the short locks affectionately. His lips wrapped around yours delicately, as if they were pieces of china. Slipping away from your mouth, he trailed your neck, kissing softly away at the bruised section of skin from the hyposprays.

His hands meanwhile began to roam up your back and to your face, his thumbs tracing your cheeks as he pulled away reluctantly; his eyes sparked with electricity. Gasping you found a small smile filling your own features. “That was-”

Suddenly your knees quaked, causing you to stumble forwards into Jim once more. Ready and waiting, Kirk held you tight; his face close to yours as he helped you upwards again. “Woah! Weak knees?”

“Sorry, blue eyes have that effect on me.” You licked your lips, already desiring another kiss. “And you know, I am still sick technically.”

“Sounds like you got that from a book.” Jim noted, his hand trailing your arm. Splaying his fingers wide beside your hand, you watched as your own slipped perfectly between the gaps; his grip tightening around you as if you were two puzzle pieces.

Following his arm back to his face, you melted into his gaze once again; your body already moving in for another kiss. “I did, It’s pretty good. You should check it out sometime.”

Jim laughed as he pressed your mouth against yours. The second time being more passionate than the last, with one hand still entwined you used your other to run down his chest, his body twitching in reaction to your touch. Smiling at the reaction, your lips parted allowing Jim to deepen the kiss further.

“I think I will.” Jim mumbled into your lips.

Pulling away, you let your head fall against his chest. Your eyes closing as you listened to the steady beat of his heart.

Jim sighed as he rested his mouth against your head, pressing a soft kiss to your hair. “I have been wanting to do that for a while, and all it took was playing nurse for three nights.”

“You know, I heard there's a Giant Shark versus Octopus two.” You began, your hand tightening in his grip.

Squeezing back reassuringly, Jim pulled you away from his chest a sly smile on his features. “Say no more.”


End file.
